Was BF
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: C'était son meilleur ami... Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne le voit dans une telle situation... HXH, explicite, dirty talk...


**Was BF**

C'était son meilleur ami, alors évidemment, qu'il savait qu'il était gay ! Mais entre le savoir et le voir... Il y avait une grande différence !

Comme à son habitude, il était entré chez lui pour qu'ils aillent ensuite rejoindre Benny et les autres afin de faire une petite soirée entre potes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son meilleur ami serait en train de se faire enculer sur son canapé... Rien que l'idée lui donna des frissons, sans parler de l'image, qui s'était gravée dans sa rétine ce funeste jour... Son tendre et innocent Castiel, intello naïf au sourire doux, limite mièvre, penché sur le dossier de son canapé, pantalon et boxer aux chevilles, à gémir à tue-tête, en accord avec chaque secousse que son corps subissait.

C'était violent, bestial, vulgaire... En bref, de la baise pure et dure... Des termes qui n'auraient jamais, au grand jamais, dû être associés à ce visage d'ange qu'avait son meilleur ami !

Dean soupira en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de souvenirs ! Il pouvait encore voir son visage pâlot tordu par le plaisir, ses lèvres grandes ouvertes, entendre ses gémissements rauques... Il n'avait pas cherché midi à quatorze heures et avait fait demi-tour sans plus tarder, laissant les deux hommes terminer leur sinistre affaire. Il s'était installé derrière le volant de son bébé et avait regardé dans le vide durant de longues minutes, les sons résonnant encore dans sa tête avec une netteté troublante qui lui hérissait les poils de la nuque. Il avait longuement soupiré en posant son front contre le volant, priant pour que ce traumatisme ne le hante pas indéfiniment. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il voie Castiel dans une telle position ?!

Il n'arrivait plus à dissocier ce souvenir de son meilleur ami... Meilleur ami qui l'observait actuellement avec interrogation, se demandant très certainement pourquoi il était soudainement devenu aussi distant. Ils s'étaient finalement rejoints chez Benny, Dean prétextant devoir emmener son frère chez un ami afin de se donner du temps pour composer ses pensées, mais l'opération avait lamentablement échoué.

\- Et tu te souviens de ce vendeur à Budapest ? Il avait un de ces bagous aussi, si Ash n'avait pas été là, on aurait acheté toute la boutique ! S'exclama soudainement Benny avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

\- J'avoue, dire qu'il était presque parvenu à me faire acheter un écran plat alors que j'en ai déjà un ! Fit Dean qui ne cessait de triturer son verre.

\- Le pire c'était bien Castiel, cet idiot avait déjà acheté un nouvel ordinateur et était en train de se faire embobiner pour une imprimante quand je suis arrivé ! Rit Ash en donnant un coup de coude au brun, qui sourit.

\- Et dis-toi que la garantie est passée, mais qu'il est jamais sorti de son carton, fit Castiel avant de regarder son meilleur ami qui s'était soudainement désintéressé de la conversation et regardait dans le vide. Tiens, d'ailleurs Dean, l'interpella-t-il, ton ordinateur commençait pas à rendre l'âme ?

\- Heu... Fit avec éloquence Dean, un flash de cette même voix avec un degré de décibels bien plus élevé le faisant salement bégayer. Il... il a quelques bugs mais c'est tout, tenta-t-il d'éluder le sujet, n'ayant que jeté un coup d'œil au brun qui tiqua d'agacement.

\- Je peux te filer le mien, dans ce cas. Il est plus sous garantie mais il est neuf, et de toute façon celui que j'utilise me suffit, continua Castiel en se penchant sur la table pour accaparer l'attention de Dean qu'il vit déglutir et... rougir ?

\- Oui, oui d'accord... Fit sèchement Dean dont la position « penchée » de Castiel lui rappelait un certain souvenir, souvenir qui se fit drôlement persistant tout à coup, se jouant quasiment à l'arrière de son crâne.

Son cerveau essayait de replacer l'action dans l'appartement de Castiel tandis que ce dernier se faisait prendre par derrière...

\- Putain... Jura-t-il doucement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un certain brun aux yeux bleus.

Pourquoi son esprit lui jouait-il des tours pareils ?! On ne pouvait pas mettre « Castiel » et « prendre par derrière » dans la même phrase ! C'était juste impossible ! Castiel était un ange en sucre et un ange en sucre ne se faisait pas prendre par derrière ! Il grogna en se massant le front, espérant que son imagination lui foute la paix parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait vu l'action en réel et en direct ! Le traumatisme était suffisant ! Pourquoi vouloir l'achever ?

\- Tu as mal au crâne ? Demanda Castiel, qui ne cessait d'ailleurs de l'observer depuis des plombes avec ces yeux maxi bleu qui étaient plissés de plaisir lorsque...

\- Non, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Dean, parvenant difficilement à ordonner ses pensées.

Il vit Ash et Garth se lancer des regards, se demandant certainement pourquoi ces deux inséparables se faisaient la gueule, enfin surtout pourquoi l'un faisait la gueule à l'autre... Ce qui ne fit qu'agacer plus encore Dean qui vida son verre cul sec. Il sentait que cette soirée allait être chiante au possible !

Ce fut trois heures plus tard que Castiel finit par craquer. Dean le regardait à peine, lui répondait à peine, ne lui parlait quasiment pas alors qu'hier ils avaient mangé, riaient et jouaient ensemble... Dean lui cachait quelque chose. Alors lorsque son meilleur ami partit pour aller aux toilettes, il le suivit et attendit dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après, il ressortait et entrait dans la salle d'eau pour se laver les mains. Castiel entra à son tour, ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Il vit immédiatement Dean se tendre et s'immobiliser brièvement avant de continuer de se frotter les mains avec le savon.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Demanda de but en blanc Castiel en croisant les bras sur son torse, signifiant explicitement qu'il ne quitterait pas cette pièce sans avoir eu une bonne explication.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Dean avant de déglutir nerveusement.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Dean, fit sèchement le brun. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Demanda-t-il en se radoucissant.

On pouvait dire ça, oui, pensa Dean sans pour autant qu'il ne le dise, après tout, Castiel baisait avec des mecs si ça lui chantait... Et il les laissait le prendre par derrière s'il voulait...

\- Non... Souffla-t-il en continuant de se savonner les mains.

\- Tu vas assécher ta peau à trop les savonner, fit Castiel en soupirant. Dean, j'aime pas te savoir aussi distant et froid avec moi. J'aime pas quant tu ne me parles pas, ça me met mal à l'aise. On peut en parler, c'est pas la première fois qu'on s'engueule mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

Dean soupira profondément en entendant la peine et l'inquiétude dans la voix de son meilleur ami... C'était vrai que c'était stupide de sa part de réagir de la sorte, alors même que Castiel ne savait pas de quoi il était question.

\- Excuse-moi, finit-il par dire en éteignant l'eau. Je suis encore un peu sous le choc.

Castiel fronça des sourcils en regardant son ami s'appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo, tête basse.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Je ne suis jamais allé déposer mon frère chez son ami.

\- ...

Castiel ne dit rien, ne voyant toujours pas où voulait en venir Dean.

\- J'étais chez toi...

Doucement, la compréhension put se lire sur le visage du brun, ses yeux s'écarquillant lentement.

\- ... Tu veux dire que... Tu m'as vu... avec...

\- Oui, fit Dean, ne désirant pas savoir le nom de celui qui avait osé souiller son ange.

\- Oh, Dean... Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu... Et qu'il... Castiel se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que dire. Je savais que ça te perturberais même si tu savais que j'étais homo, j'aurais dû le refouler, c'était quasiment l'heure où tu venais, j'aurais dû le... Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas distant pour ça, tu sais bien que jamais je ne te ferais quoi que ce soit !

\- Évidemment que je le sais, Cas, fit Dean en se frottant la nuque. C'est juste que... Je sais pas, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais réagi comme ça mais le voir te prendre... Par derrière... Je... C'est... Dean soupira fortement en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus Dean, je ferais en sorte d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que tu tombes sur ce genre de scène à nouveau.

Contrairement à ce que Castiel aurait cru, ceci tendit plus encore Dean, dont il vit les poings et les mâchoires se fermer.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas encore baiser avec ce type ? Fit Dean d'une voix froide et colérique qui surprit grandement Castiel.

\- Heu... Je...

\- Il va encore te prendre contre un vulgaire canapé ?

\- ... Dean, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, fit Castiel, une mine perplexe sur son visage.

\- Tu ne devrais pas coucher avec des gens qui ont si peu d'estime pour toi, fit Dean en se retournant soudainement vers Castiel qu'il fusilla pratiquement du regard.

\- Et depuis quant tu as ton mot à dire sur les personnes avec lesquelles je couche ? Demanda sèchement ce dernier, l'agacement commençant à revenir.

\- Je dis ça pour ton propre bien, Cas ! S'exclama Dean en se rapprochant d'un pas de son meilleur ami.

\- Je sais prendre soin de moi ! Et niveau partenaire de pieu, je ne pense pas que tu aies ton mot à dire, rétorqua Castiel avec acidité.

\- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ça ?! S'emporta Dean, haussant la voix.

\- Il y a deux semaines, tu as couché avec une parfaite inconnue ! Éructa Castiel en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant à son tour.

\- Tu veux dire que tu connais ce fumier ?! Tonna Dean en s'approchant du brun, ses traits respirant la colère.

\- Ce fumier ? ... Bordel mais c'est quoi ton problème, Dean ?! Tu ne le connais même pas ! S'exclama le brun en tentant de repousser Dean, mais ce dernier le saisit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Puisque vous vous entendez si bien, tu me le présenteras ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un fils de pute qui profite de toi.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Cria soudainement Castiel qui saisit également le col de son ami. Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, il ne mérite pas que tu le traites de la sorte !

\- Depuis bien plus longtemps... Répéta douloureusement Dean entre ses dents serrées, ses poings tremblants.

Castiel hoqueta lorsque l'un d'eux frappa soudainement la porte, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Jamais encore Dean n'avait fait une chose pareille, ils s'étaient souvent bagarrés mais sur le ton de la rigolade ! Jamais ils n'avaient été sérieux un seul instant...

\- Puisque tu l'aimes tant, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre au lieu d'être avec moi ?! Demanda Dean, la fureur et la peine visible dans son regard, ce qui laissa Castiel coi.

Il ne savait que dire... Il ne rêvait pas ? Dean était... Jaloux ?!

Ce dernier, semblant agacé de son silence, finit par le pousser hors du passage et sortit de la salle de bain en laissant derrière lui son meilleur ami toujours aussi sonné. Il entendit vaguement leurs amis lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Dean leur répondre qu'il s'en allait puis une porte claquer et des murmures commencer. Il se frotta les yeux pour se remettre d'aplomb avant de retourner dans le salon, tous les regards fixés sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda à son tour Garth.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop moi même... Soupira Castiel avant de prendre ses clefs de voiture. Je vais y aller aussi, je n'ai plus trop la tête à faire la fête.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se prenait le crâne en se traitant de tous les noms. Pourquoi avait-il dit des choses pareilles ?! Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait... Pourquoi avoir dit tout ça ?! La façon dont il avait agi... Comme un gamin capricieux ! Il fallait qu'il fasse des excuses à Castiel ! Il ne voulait pas couper les ponts pour quelque chose d'aussi bête ! Castiel était son meilleur ami ! Avec lui, ça avait collé de suite ! Ils étaient très différents mais se complétaient tellement bien ! Les vrais amis comme lui étaient trop précieux pour être perdu à cause d'une broutille pareille.

Il sortit donc son portable et envoya un message d'excuse à Castiel. Ce dernier le reçut d'après son accusé de réception, mais ne répondait toujours pas au bout de 10 minutes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Dean grogna, râla, et s'injuria en gémissant pathétiquement. Sûr que Castiel n'accepterait pas des excuses lâchement faites pas portable... Et s'il ne s'excusait pas aujourd'hui, de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Surtout que Castiel ne méritait pas ça. Décidé, il enfila des vêtements et monta dans sa voiture. Son meilleur ami était très certainement chez lui, il ne sortait que très rarement le dimanche. Ainsi, il conduisit jusque chez le brun tout en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, tentant de trouver des excuses potables à dire.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son ami, cette dernière était entre-ouverte... Il frappa néanmoins en appelant le brun tout en passant la tête par la porte. Il constata que son ami n'était pas dans le salon au moment où il entendit un long gémissement de plaisir. Soudainement, le cœur de Dean s'emballa dans son torse et la colère le fit grincer des dents. Castiel couchait encore avec ce connard ?! Il le faisait exprès juste pour lui foutre la rage ! Il allait virer ce fumier fissa ! Mû par cette nouvelle détermination, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, prêt à en venir aux mains, sauf que ce qu'il découvrit le laissa de marbre, incapable de bouger du pas de la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami...

Ce dernier était seul... Et se donnait du plaisir...

Dean sentit un frisson le parcourir en observant ce dos musclé se cambrer et onduler suavement... Ces fesses fermes être malaxées et étirées d'une main pâle et tremblante tandis que l'autre faisait entrer et sortir un gode entre... L'enfonçant profondément... Il déglutit difficilement en sentant une bouffée de chaleur, apercevant de temps à autre son sexe gorgé de sang se balancer doucement au gré de son déhanchement... Ses cuisses musclées tremblaient légèrement sous le plaisir et s'écartaient suavement et lentement, ses épaules robustes étaient plaquées contre le matelas... En totale soumission...

\- AH Oui... ! Oh... c-comme ça ! HANnn... Gémit fortement le brun, le gode au plus profond de lui, faisant frémir Dean de part en part.

Heureusement que Castiel avait la tête tournée de l'autre côté, sinon il l'aurait forcément vu, étant donné le temps qu'il mit à bouger à nouveau. C'est en parvenant enfin à faire un pas à reculons que Dean remarqua sa propre érection. Il jura intérieurement, en regardant son entrejambe avec colère. Comment ça se faisait qu'il durcisse en regardant son meilleur ami se masturber ?! C'était un mec ! Mais bordel, c'était vrai que Castiel était un beau mec ! Il se mordit la lèvre tout en faisant demi-tour aussi silencieusement que possible, chaque gémissement de son meilleur ami le faisant lourdement hésiter à rebrousser chemin...

\- Putain oui vas-y AH... ! Baise moi ! HAAnha...

Il pourrait y retourner, retirer le gode de Castiel et le remplacer par son membre... Une bouffée de chaleur le prit à cette pensée. Il pourrait ensuite le pilonner à son tour, effacer la présence de l'autre salopard, le faire sien... Il déglutit, sentant sa bouche s'assécher. Il pourrait le baiser longuement, le faire jouir avec seulement sa queue... Le faire supplier et pleurer... Et alors que ses nerfs lâchaient et qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de Castiel, ce dernier émit un puissant râle guttural qui se finit en de petits gémissements de plaisir émerveillés. Dean trembla, l'imaginant jouir, grimaça en sentant sa propre entrejambe devenir humide de pré-sperme. Castiel avait fini, il allait bientôt sortir de sa chambre, il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer sa présence ici. Et actuellement, c'était la dernière des choses qu'il voulait faire, surtout avec une telle érection ! Ainsi, il sortit de l'appartement en clopinant en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Castiel reprit son souffle en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, son regard scrutant la porte qui n'était plus autant fermée qu'avant. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il retirait de lui son jouet favori en grognant.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean... Chantonna-t-il en se rasseyant, son sourire malicieux ne quittant jamais ses lèvres.

Il se leva doucement et sortit dans le salon où il trouva sa porte d'entrée complètement fermée. Il récupéra son portable sur la table et ouvrit enfin le message que Dean lui avait envoyé. Des excuses, comme il s'y attendait. Il composa rapidement une réponse en se mordant les lèvres de malice.

« Je voudrais qu'on en parle face à face pour mettre les choses au clair. Pourrais-tu venir chez moi cet après-midi ? »

Dean lisait et relisait le message de Castiel, adossé au mur d'un des couloirs de l'immeuble du brun. Il devait refuser, repousser, remettre à plus tard mais il voulait le voir... Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair... Il n'aurait pas dû démontrer un tel désir pour son meilleur ami. Il se mordit la lèvre. Et que dirait Castiel ? Ne se sentirait-il pas trahi ? Castiel qui avait placé sa confiance en lui... Il devait refuser mais pourtant il n'arriva pas à rédiger ce message et envoya simplement « Ok ». Il expira profondément et sortit finalement de l'immeuble. Il devait se changer les idées, reprendre le dessus.

Castiel regardait la télé seulement vêtu d'un jean, « son » jean serré dans lequel il se savait bandant, d'après les quelques relations qu'il avait eu. Il zappait les chaînes, ne trouvant rien à son goût tout en regardant régulièrement l'heure. Déjà trois heures que Dean était parti... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ? Il avait dit cet après-midi, pas fin d'après-midi ! Et comme si le concerné l'avait entendu, on frappa à sa porte. Castiel sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Dean avait le regard droit, paré à tout affronter et à s'excuser platement auprès de Castiel qui ouvrait justement la p...

\- T'as de la chance, je sors tout juste de la douche, fit assez froidement Castiel en se décalant sur le côté.

Un Castiel seulement dans « ce » jean... Remarqua Dean en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Le torse trempé, les cheveux gouttant encore dans sa nuque de porcelaine... Dean déglutit et entra avec hésitation. Castiel avait toujours l'air furax... Génial ! Par habitude, il s'installa sur le canapé le temps que le brun aille chercher une serviette qu'il utilisa pour se sécher les cheveux tout en le fixant impassiblement. Dean ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux quelques gouttes d'eau dévalant sa peau claire, bifurquant dans les creux créés par des muscles qu'il savait puissants et ostentatoires... Alors qu'il zieutait une goutte restant amoureusement dans le pli de l'aine de Castiel, ce dernier le ramena sur terre en se rapprochant soudainement de lui, le surplombant.

\- Heu... Bégaya Dean en regardant tout sauf son ami à quelques centimètres de lui à peine. Oui ! Se reprit-il, au sujet d'hier soir, Cas... Je suis désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire des choses pareilles. J'étais fatigué de la semaine, et avec l'alcool mes propos ont dépassés mes pensées. J'estime beaucoup notre amitié, je ne veux pas la perdre, fit-il sincèrement.

Castiel le jaugea impassiblement durant d'interminables secondes tout en frottant doucement ses cheveux, certaines mèches noires barrant son front.

\- Amitié ? Fit pensivement le brun. Tu sais, pour un ami, je te trouve étrangement possessif.

\- Possessif ?! S'étonna Dean. Non ! Je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux qu'il ne m'arrive rien, il risque de ne jamais rien m'arriver.

\- ... Je rêve ou tu viens juste de citer une réplique de Dori dans Nemo ? Demanda avec une pointe de consternation Dean.

\- Dori dans quoi ? Fit en toute innocence Castiel.

\- Peu importe, sourit Dean, tout ça pour te dire que tu avais raison, tu te mets avec qui tu veux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

\- Sauf que je ne compte pas me mettre en couple, fit soudainement Castiel en jetant sa serviette sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Heu... D'accord...

\- Par contre, je dis pas non à des coups d'un soir.

Dean observa longuement et silencieusement son ami... Depuis quand était-il intéressé par ce genre d'aventures sans lendemain ? Depuis quand était-il aussi volage ?

\- Donc... Tu couches vraiment avec des inconnus... Souffla Dean, n'y croyant toujours pas.

\- Rien que tu n'aies jamais fait, répliqua Castiel, y mettant un certain degré de reproche.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que moi je le fais que tu peux le faire, grogna doucement Dean, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Castiel.

\- Donc en gros tu peux aller coucher à droite à gauche mais moi je ne peux pas ? Fit-il avec incrédulité. Je ne suis pas ta femme, Dean, et si je l'étais, je te dirais d'aller te faire foutre.

Dean serra les mâchoires. Il savait que Castiel avait raison, que ce qu'il disait faisait sens et était en accord avec ce que pensait la majorité des gens, mais...

\- Si tu ne t'habillais pas de manière aussi provocante, je n'aurais pas de souci à me faire, finit-il par dire.

\- Provocante ?! Éructa Castiel, scié pour le coup. Je porte toujours des jeans simples, des hauts tout aussi simples et je ne prends même pas soin de ma peau, ou même de mes cheveux ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je m'habille en guenilles et que je porte un masque ?

\- Les gens ne cessent de t'observer... Souffla Dean, tête basse, mains refermées fortement l'une sur l'autre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je vais pas m'empêcher de vivre à cause de leur regard ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si les gens me trouvent attirant, alors je ne compte certainement pas me cacher.

\- Certains ne savent pas se contenter de toucher avec les yeux, murmura sombrement Dean.

Castiel était quelque peu désabusé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce revirement de situation...

\- Tu dis ça, mais il en est de même pour toi, parvint-il finalement à détourner le sujet.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi...

\- Je sais très bien que tu vois de quoi je parle, l'interrompit sèchement Castiel. Les hommes aussi te regardent, tu y es sans doute moins sensible mais c'est un fait. Beaucoup te convoitent et te veulent dans leur lit.

\- ...

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Te cacher ?

\- Il n'était pas question de moi.

\- Mais maintenant c'est le cas, alors réponds à la question, rétorqua le brun.

\- ... Non... Finit par admettre Dean, toujours tête basse, le cœur lourd.

\- Alors il en sera de même pour moi, affirma Castiel qui vit Dean soupirer puis se lever subitement, le corps raide.

\- Très bien, t'as gagné, fit-il d'une voix abattue en se détournant du brun qui sentit soudainement la fureur gronder en lui.

\- Putain, tu commences vraiment à me faire chier, Dean ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, faisant se stopper net Dean dans sa fuite.

Celui-ci se tourna lentement pour observer de côté Castiel en train de fulminer et de le tuer du regard. Dean n'eut même pas le temps de faire par réflexe un pas de recul que Castiel le tenait déjà fermement par le col et le balançait sur son canapé.

\- Je ne baise qu'avec une personne, un vieil ami d'enfance que j'avais perdu de vue, commença-t-il à expliquer tout en se plaçant à califourchon sur Dean pour l'empêcher de fuir. Lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés, on a fêté ça autour d'une bouteille et on a commencé à raconter ce qui nous était arrivé durant le temps de notre séparation. Et il s'est avéré que lui aussi était gay alors de fil en aiguille ça a déraillé et on a baisé. Content ?!

\- Tu... t'es en couple avec lui ?

\- ... Non, mais je vois difficilement ce que ça peut te foutre.

\- Donc tu m'as menti en disant vouloir des aventures d'un soir ?

\- Oui, crétin.

\- Pourquoi avoir menti ? Demanda sombrement Dean.

\- Pour te faire sortir de ton mutisme, te faire réagir ! S'exclama Castiel. Que tu ne me parles pas me rend dingue !

\- La porte ouverte, c'était aussi pour me faire réagir, alors ?

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en se redressant aussitôt.

\- Tu ne laisses jamais ta porte d'entrée ouverte. Je suppose que me faire venir ici juste après ton petit spectacle était aussi pour me pousser à bout ? Demanda amèrement Dean.

L'air de Castiel se bloqua dans ses poumons tandis qu'un frisson parcourait ses épaules, son dos, ses reins.

\- M'accueillir seulement vêtu de ce jean alors que tu as des peignoirs fait aussi partie de ton plan, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma Dean plus qu'il ne le demanda.

\- ... Je... C'est parce que...

Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir ses explications. Il le saisit par les cheveux et l'attira brutalement à lui, sous le jappement de surprise mêlée d'excitation du brun.

\- Tu voulais que je te prenne à ce point là ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Dean dans l'oreille de son ami qu'il vit frémir. Me mentir, me mener en bateau, me faire passer pour un con... Jusqu'où serais-tu allé pour que je te baise ? Fit-il en empoigna fermement l'arrière d'une des jambes du brun qu'il remonta contre lui d'autorité.

\- ... Loin, affirma avec fébrilité Castiel en se mordant la lèvre, comme attendant sa punition avec appréhension et excitation mêlées.

\- Retire-moi ça, ordonna Dean en tirant sur le jean de Castiel.

Ce dernier frémit et s'exécuta, se reculant pour déboutonner son jean et abaisser sa braguette avant de se lever pour retirer le tissu de ses jambes, se retrouvant complètement nu face à Dean qui l'observait avidement tout en se rasseyant confortablement sur le canapé. Puis il tapota ses cuisses, signifiant à Castiel de venir le chevaucher. Celui-ci obéit, passant une jambe de chaque côté de celles quelque peu écartées de Dean, le mettant dans une position peu confortable, son intimité accessible facilement. Dean reposa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, admirant tranquillement la vue. Castiel sentait son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique presque douloureusement, gêné comme excité du regard de Dean sur sa personne. Il voulut occuper son esprit en touchant son vis-à-vis et alla pour poser les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ne me touche pas, ordonna cependant Dean. Je suis encore en colère contre toi, alors ne t'avise pas de me toucher.

\- Dean... Ce n'était pas si...

Castiel se tut lorsque son ami releva son regard sur lui. Apparemment, Dean n'avait pas trouvé sa petite manipulation aussi amusante que lui. Il déglutit et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé à la place. Il patienta, le cœur palpitant tandis que le regard de Dean passait encore et encore sur lui. Il faillit sursauter lorsque une main chaude alla caresser sa hanche. Il inspira profondément tandis que Dean faisait filer ses doigts sur son torse, ses pectoraux, son ventre, son aine, le haut de ses cuisses... Dean léchait du regard le corps de Castiel qui se tendait tandis qu'il prenait un certain plaisirs à malaxer ses fesses, passant très près de son intimité sans jamais l'atteindre... La douce torture dura pendant un temps qu'il ne saurait préciser, trop court comme trop long à la fois, il voulait plus.

\- Comment on en est arrivé là, Cas ? Demanda doucement Dean, tout à coup.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux pour fixer son ami. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire demi-tour alors qu'il était complètement nu sur ses cuisses ?! Qu'il avait oublié toute sa pudeur pour le satisfaire ? Ses poings se fermèrent dans le cuir du canapé.

\- Tu peux toujours te barrer, tu sais, répondit-il sèchement.

Dean ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il l'entendit inspirer profondément, ses mains malaxant doucement sa hanche, hésitant clairement. Castiel soupira avant de se redresser. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à coucher avec Dean s'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre son ami dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir couché avec lui. Mais Dean le retint au poignet lorsqu'il se remit sur ses pieds, en vue d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Où tu crois aller ? Demanda sombrement Dean, sa poigne se faisant presque douloureuse sur Castiel, qui fronça les sourcils. Tu ne penses quant même pas pouvoir t'en sortir après m'avoir allumé de la sorte ?

\- Figure-toi que si, se moqua Castiel en récupérant son bras d'un mouvement sec. Tu n'as pas à dicter ma conduite. Je suis un allumeur si je veux !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, murmura Dean en se relevant, se rapprochant de Castiel dont il saisit le menton d'une main ferme. Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami, Castiel est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus digne, il ne ferait jamais ce que tu as fait. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Castiel grinça des dents.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'as jamais réellement connu. J'ai toujours eu ce côté-ci de ma personnalité, répondit froidement le brun en se dérobant de l'emprise de son ami qui resta immobile tandis qu'il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Castiel s'affala sur le sol, adossé à son lit, la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi avait-il entrepris de faire quelque chose comme ça ?! Il avait ruiné son amitié avec Dean... Mais il avait des sentiments pour lui depuis si longtemps qu'il avait perdu la tête lorsqu'il avait entrevu un brin de jalousie chez lui... Il serra les dents tandis que les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Il avait tout détruit, il n'aurait jamais dû prendre le risque... Il aurait dû rassurer Dean hier, aurait dû lui dire que rien n'allait changer entre eux...

Dean observa avec hébétude le salon de son meilleur ami... Meilleur ami qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait, apparemment... Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en grognant. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il sentait que s'il partait comme ça, quelque chose de précieux allait lui être pris, que quelque chose allait se briser pour toujours. C'est cette sensation qui le fit rester et tourner dans l'appartement, ne parvenant pas à trouver le prochain mouvement à faire. Il finit par se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Castiel... Celui-ci était à deux pas de lui, il n'avait qu'à aller le voir pour... Pour quoi ? Il soupira en posant son front sur le bois et ferma les yeux, se sentant terriblement impuissant. Puis il entendit les doux sanglots de son brun... Il se mordit violemment la lèvre avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre pleurer, ne voulait pas le rendre triste, ça lui crevait le cœur à chaque fois.

Castiel hoqueta lorsque quelqu'un l'enlaça soudainement et qu'une odeur familière l'embauma. Pourquoi Dean le prenait-il dans ses bras ? Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Mais ses pensées s'embrouillèrent rapidement. Dean était toujours là, près de lui, il n'était pas parti ! Un nouveau trémolo sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlaçait à son tour étroitement son ami qui commença à lui caresser affectueusement le dos. Ils restèrent longtemps, juste tout les deux, l'un à bercer l'autre jusqu'à ce que finalement Dean se détache en douceur, ses mains prenant en coupe le visage de Castiel dont il fixait les yeux bleu.

\- Habille-toi, on va faire un tour, fit d'une voix douce Dean avant d'aider son ami à se relever.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, allant chercher des vêtements dans sa commode et les enfilant sous les yeux de Dean qui ne pris pas la peine de détourner le regard pour la première fois, observant les courbes de son meilleur ami. Ils sortirent dans un silence inconfortable, Castiel ne parvenant pas à se soustraire à sa culpabilité. Dean était perdu dans ses pensées, regardait de temps en temps son voisin. Ils allèrent jusque dans un parc fermé pour cause de l'heure tardive mais passèrent par dessus la barrière. Ici, ils étaient sûr d'être tranquilles. Ils s'installèrent sur un des bancs et observèrent l'obscurité les entourant pendant un temps.

\- Dean... Finit par entamer Castiel, ne tenant plus sous ce silence pesant. Je suis désolé, je n'aurait jamais dû te jouer des tours de si mauvais goût... Souffla-t-il en observant discrètement son ami qui appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses en regardant droit devant lui sans rien dire. Puis lentement, entrouvrit ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment de mauvais goût. Je veux dire... Ça m'a effectivement bien perturbé mais... En aucun cas, je n'ai été dégoûté.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, ayant peur de mal comprendre où voulait en venir Dean. Ce dernier lui faisait maintenant face et le regardait intensément. Doucement, sa main alla saisir sa nuque, il approcha son visage du brun qui restait figé et fixa ses lèvres que Castiel ne put s'empêcher de lécher nerveusement.

\- Tu me le dois bien... Murmura Dean avant d'apposer doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel qui trembla de tout son corps, seulement dans ses rêves les plus fous avait-il osé imaginer un baiser aussi chaste et doux.

Dean relâcha tendrement ses lèvres avant de les reprendre avec cette même douceur à couper le souffle. Castiel était tellement surpris qu'il mit un temps fou pour répondre et dès qu'il le fit, Dean devint plus entreprenant. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque, enfonça soudainement sa langue entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami qui glapit avant de gémir longuement. Il entendit Dean expirer fébrilement en jouant avidement avec sa langue avant qu'il ne rompe tout aussi soudainement le baiser et ne se recule, comme brûlé. Il se tourna et apposa la main sur sa bouche, sa respiration anormalement forte.

\- Cas... Souffla-t-il doucement en fermant fortement les yeux, comme se résignant. J'ai envie de toi... Réellement envie de toi... Au point où un simple baisé est bien loin de me satisfaire. Je veux détruire ton système nerveux à coups de reins, te rendre incapable de vivre sans moi... Avoua Dean d'une voix tremblante, effrayé par la puissance de ce désir soudain.

Castiel resta bouche bée, ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Qu'était-on censé répondre à ce genre de déclaration ?!

\- On peut dire qu'on est malsains tous les deux, rit amèrement Dean en courbant l'échine et laissant tomber la tête.

Castiel sourit tendrement avant d'aller se placer d'auorité sur les cuisses de Dean. Ce dernier redressa un visage surpris sur lui, mais déjà son meilleur ami venait l'embrasser passionnément, ses mains caressant son cou, son torse, retournant dans ses cheveux. Dean ne tarda pas à lâcher prise, grogner et passer les bras dans le dos de son ami, faufiler une main sous son haut, parcourir sa peau chaude. Castiel gémit fébrilement lorsque Dean le griffa aux reins en voulant rapprocher leurs bassins.

\- Tu crois que ça arrive souvent que deux meilleurs potes finissent par vouloir coucher ensemble ? Demanda soudainement Dean en rompant le baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner réellement des lèvres de Castiel.

\- J'en sais rien, souffla le brun, ça a de l'importance de savoir ça ?

\- J'imagine que non, répondit Dean avant qu'il ne commence à embrasser le cou de son ami qui se déhanchait suavement sur lui.

\- Dean... Gémit doucement le brun en passant sa main sous le T-shirt de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier grogna et plongea ses mains dans le jean de son meilleur ami pour lui empoigner possessivement les fesses.

\- HAN ! Dean !

\- Depuis combien de temps tu couches avec ton ami d'enfance ? Demanda Dean, le nez toujours enfoui dans le cou pâle.

\- Environ sept mois, expira Castiel en retraçant les abdos sous ses doigts, commençant à vouloir jouer avec la ceinture.

\- Sept mois, répéta sombrement Dean. Donc c'est à lui que tu as donné ta virginité, constata-t-il, l'amertume détectable dans sa voix alors que deux de ses doigts appuyaient sur la zone concernée.

\- Hun ! Oui... Hoqueta Castiel, frémissant de part en part alors que Dean frottait doucement mais fermement l'entrée de son intimité. Je... je ne pensais pas que tu... Hun... Tu serais intéressé... P-par moi...

Castiel se mordit la lèvre lorsque Dean s'immobilisa soudainement, son front posé contre sa clavicule, pensant intensément. Il ne savait jamais à quoi pensait celui-là, allait-il encore se rétracter ?

\- AH ! Cria Castiel, une phalange entrant soudainement en lui, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

\- Eh bien si, grogna Dean en empoignant fermement la hanche de son ami, je suis très intéressé, même, fit-il en enfonçant difficilement une deuxième phalange.

\- HUn Dean, c'est douloureux. Lu-brifie tes doigts...

Dean amena son autre main à la bouche de Castiel qui prit ses doigts aussitôt, enroulant sa langue autour de façon obscène, laissant tout le loisir à son ami de voir l'action. Dean se mordit la lèvre, son autre main sortant de son brun pour venir ouvrir son jean et avoir un accès plus simple à son futur havre.

\- Tu vas me prendre ici, Dean ? Demanda fébrilement Castiel, ses hanches reprenant leur douce danse hypnotique.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, passa sa main derrière le brun grisé et l'investit de deux doigts lubrifiés.

\- HAN ! Gémit fortement Castiel en se cambrant contre son ami qui fouillait déjà son corps, entrant, sortant de lui, tâtant ses parois, appuyant plus ou moins fortement en lui, le faisant haleter et se tordre sur lui.

Dean chercherait-il sa prostate ? Non, il l'étirait juste, il ne pouvait pas savoir que la stimulation de sa prostate lui apporterait du plaisir. Il n'était pas gay, il n'avait aucune raison de le savoir, et pourtant il entendit clairement Dean grogner de satisfaction lorsqu'il cria, une décharge de plaisir lui ayant saisi les reins lorsqu'il avait trouvé son point G !

\- HAn ! De-Dean ! Oh Oui hn... Gémit luxurieusement le brun en se déhanchant sur les doigts de Dean, qui en avait rajouté un troisième.

\- Trois doigts sans difficulté, tu joues souvent avec cette partie de ton corps, non ? Taquina Dean malicieusement. À quoi tu penses quant tu t'enfonces ce gode dans ton joli petit cul, Cas ? Demanda Dean, réellement curieux.

\- Hun... J'i-magine que Han ! Que c'est toi qui HNNn qui me baise, qui t'Han ! T'enfonce en moi, que c'est Ha c'est ton sexe qui m'emplit, haleta difficilement Castiel, mis en péril par les doigts jouant divinement bien à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Cette pensée seule te suffit pour jouir ? Grogna Dean contre la clavicule pâle en enfonçant ses doigts avec plus de force, y ajoutant un quatrième dans le même temps.

\- OH Oui ! Oui ! J'ai envie de toi, tellement envie de toi ! Sanglota presque Castiel en parvenant à se courber pour aller embrasser fiévreusement les lèvres de son ami qui répondit aussitôt tout en continuant de marteler sa prostate inlassablement.

Les jambes de Castiel tremblaient sous l'assaut, sa voix déraillait et son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique sans parler de son sexe dur et brûlant, douloureux et humide...

\- T-touche moi Dean... Gémit-il pathétiquement, ses hanches poursuivant leur danse osée.

\- J'ai quasiment la main enfoncée dans ton petit cul, Castiel, grogna Dean en se pourléchant les lèvres. Mais ça ne te suffit pas ?!

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, les larmes humidifiant ses yeux. Son sexe lui faisait un mal de chien ! Mais il savait que se prendre lui même en main ne lui serait pas permit par son ami.

\- Tu vas me faire plaisir et tu vas jouir seulement grâce à mes doigts, fit avec autorité son ami en passant son autre bras dans le dos du brun pour le plaquer contre lui, sa main libre allant écarter une de ses fesses tandis que ses doigts ressortaient pour réinvestir profondément les chairs de Castiel.

\- HAAN ! Plus ! Plus Dean !

\- C'est ma queue que tu veux, hein ?! Ricana doucement Dean qui lécha le cou du brun tremblant, presque délirant.

\- Oh oui, ta queue oui ! Gémit le brun, son bas-ventre le brûlant, la perspective d'avoir son sexe en lui le rendant fébrile, à deux doigts de craquer.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'avais bien prévu de te baiser contre ton foutu canapé ! Grogna Dean d'une voix rauque, ses doigts ne relâchant pas leurs mouvements implacables. Je vais te prendre dans tous les recoins dans ton appart', pour que plus rien ne te rappelle ton crétin d'ami d'enfance. Je vais graver dans ta mémoire et ton corps à qui tu appartiens. Car tu es à moi, Cas ! Affirma fermement Dean, adorant entendre les glapissements pathétiques de son brun qu'il sentait pris de légers spasmes. À partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus jamais que ma bite qui t'enculera ! Grogna-t-il sévèrement, un avertissement comme une promesse, ce qui rendit Castiel dingue.

\- HAAnn Oui Aaah Dean hnnn... Gémit longuement ce dernier, jouissant dans son jean, rien qu'avec les doigts de Dean en lui et sa bouche obscène !

Dean sentit son sexe durcir davantage encore en voyant son meilleur ami jouir, c'était une vue qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à lui, tellement c'était magnifique. Il grimaça, son sexe tellement serré dans son jean. Mais il passa outre et retira ses doigts de Castiel qui était tout sens dessus-dessous, le regardant avec amour et un petit côté hagard dû à l'orgasme. Dean prit sa joue en coupe, caressa affectueusement sa pommette au moment où il sentit une main presser son sexe douloureux, le faisant gémir. Dean lui saisit son poignet, l'embrassa chastement avant de parler tout contre ses lèvres.

\- T'inquiète, tu l'auras bien assez tôt, souffla-t-il. Dès qu'on arrive chez toi, je te la fais sentir profondément.

Castiel gémit fébrilement, ayant déjà envie d'écarter à nouveau les cuisses pour un second round mais il préféra appuyer plus fortement sur l'entrejambe de son ami, qui jura doucement.

\- Cas, arrête, sinon...

\- Tu ne pourras jamais retourner jusque chez moi avec une érection pareille, souffla fébrilement Castiel qui se lécha brièvement les lèvres avant de commencer à détacher la ceinture de Dean avec empressement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Dean, regardant Castiel s'agenouiller subitement au sol, entre ses cuisses.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Taquina Castiel en léchant le boxer de Dean qui grogna en donnant un petit coup de hanche. Je veux te prendre en bouche, je vais tellement bien te sucer Dean, j'avalerai tout ton sperme. Vas-tu quand même m'arrêter ? Demanda malicieusement Castiel, les doigts crochetant la lisière du boxer qu'il abaissait lentement, dévoilant peu à peu le membre de Dean qui serrait fortement le bord du banc.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, craqua sans surprise Dean qui inspira profondément lorsque son sexe fut enfin libéré.

\- Putain... Murmura Castiel en souriant en coin, fixant le membre de son ami. T'es imposant... Constata-t-il bêtement avant de venir lécher obscènement le dessous du sexe sous ses yeux de la base jusqu'au gland, faisant gémir doucement Dean. Je le savais pour t'avoir plus d'une fois vu en maillot de bain, mais là... Frémit Castiel qui sentait déjà l'excitation envahir son corps. Je crois que je vais adorer avoir ta grosse queue en moi, tu vas m'écarteler, hnn oui...

\- Ta gueule, Cas, ordonna sèchement Dean en empoignant d'une main tremblante les cheveux de son ami qui sourit lubriquement.

\- J'imagine que je vais me contenter de connaître ton goût... Pour le moment, grogna Castiel avant qu'il ne fasse enfin coulisser le membre épais entre ses lèvres sans plus tarder.

Dean gémit fortement, la chaleur l'entourait délicieusement et une langue humide flattait son membre délicatement mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'instant où Castiel se retira, suçant avidement son membre, le faisant se cambrer et resserrer spasmodiquement sa poigne sur les cheveux noirs.

\- Putain... Parvint à jurer Dean lorsque Castiel reprit à nouveau son membre dans sa bouche.

\- Hunn...

Dean sentait son cœur s'emballer salement, son sexe pulser entre les lèvres exquises, déjà prêt à se déverser. Castiel suçait merveilleusement bien, bordel !

\- Oh Cas !

\- Hnnn...

Les grognements appréciatifs de Castiel vibrait contre son membre, détruisant sa retenue. Il crevait d'envie de baiser la bouche de son ami, de voir jusqu'où il pourrait se loger avant qu'il ne tousse. Ses hanches se balançaient doucement en avant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop grisé par le plaisir que lui fournissait Castiel.

\- Oh putain ouais, comme ça, bébé !

\- HUnnn... Gémit Castiel.

Castiel qu'il ne pourrait imaginer à une meilleure place qu'entre ses jambes, à le sucer, ses lèvres descendant sur sa longueur encore et encore ! Une bouffée de chaleur le prit soudainement, le faisant se cambrer. Il y avait une meilleure place ! Castiel à quatre pattes, à gémir sous ses coups de reins, le suppliant d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus profond ! À écarter les cuisses et l'accueillir au fond de son petit cul sexy. Dean grogna fortement, ne pouvant empêcher sa main de tirer sur les cheveux bruns tandis que ses hanches s'avançaient soudainement, s'enfonçant profondément en Castiel pour y jouir violemment.

Castiel dut contenir ses réflexes, s'étant attendu à ce que Dean puisse se retenir au dernier moment. Il avala difficilement sa semence, respirant calmement par le nez pour ne pas s'étouffer. Lorsque enfin Dean descendit suffisamment de son état post-orgasmique pour le lâcher, il se dégagea rapidement pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, toussant malgré tout un peu.

\- Dé-désolé... Fit Dean en respirant tout aussi laborieusement.

\- C'est pas grave. Sourit Castiel qui se redressa pour aller embrasser Dean qui répondit paresseusement, faisant rire le brun. Et si on rentrait, maintenant ?

Dean acquiesça en se relevant doucement. Ils remirent leurs vêtements en ordre avant de sortir du parc et de reprendre la route de l'appartement de Castiel, se jetant des regards envieux tout le long du chemin. À peine arrivés que Dean fila à la salle de bain pour ressortir avec le lubrifiant. Castiel le regarda avec avidité en mettre sur ses ses doigts avant qu'il ne se retourne et se cramponne au dossier de son canapé, la croupe présentée. Dean grogna d'une voix animale derrière lui puis se rapprocha, défit leurs jeans et baissa leurs boxers. Castiel avait les jambes écartées, l'intimité exposée, les mains cramponnées au cuir du canapé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir quelque chose de chaud et humide contre son entrée que le sexe de Dean s'enfonçait en lui d'un seul coup de rein puissant, le faisant hurler. Les deux amis durent prendre quelques instants pour reprendre le dessus, les sensations qu'ils se procuraient l'un à l'autre rien qu'en étant liés les rendant fébriles et tremblants.

\- Assez gros pour toi ? Se moqua doucement Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel, qu'il mordilla affectueusement.

\- Oh putain, oui... Souffla difficilement le brun, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il le prenne de son sexe dans la foulée.

\- T'es serré, grogna Dean. Et bouillant, poursuivit-il en tentant de s'enfoncer davantage en Castiel qui glapit.

\- AH ! T'es gros toi putain ! Gémit-il plaintivement, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi plein, son intimité étirée au possible.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais ça ?

\- Putain ouais, c'est parfait, c'est... Han c'est tellement bon...

Dean sourit malicieusement en entamant un léger balancement de hanches, se retirant à peine de Castiel pour le reprendre profondément. Le brun gémissait pathétiquement sous lui, quasiment déjà en train de sangloter de bonheur. Dean ne tint plus longtemps devant ce tableau de luxure, il empoigna la nuque de Castiel qui couina d'appréhension comme d'excitation pour ce qui allait lui être fait et se retira lentement de lui, ressortant presque complètement. Castiel sentit la main sur son cou resserrer soudainement sa prise, puis la hampe de Dean se renfoncer violemment en lui.

\- HAAN ! Cria Castiel, sur la pointe des pieds, tremblant de tout son corps qui avait présentement un sexe profondément logé en son sein, douloureusement immobile.

Dean allait le rendre dingue et ce, dès le premier coup de reins !

\- Ton cher ami d'enfance parvenait à te faire hurler de la sorte ? Juste avec un seul coup de rein ? Dis-moi, Cas, demanda Dean, l'amertume de ne pas avoir eu la première fois de son homme l'agaçant.

\- N-Non...

Dean huma avant de recommencer, se retirant lentement pour de suite après enculer sèchement son brun qui hurla à nouveau, les sanglots de plaisirs ne tardant pas à secouer sa gorge. Dean était sûr que le sexe de Castiel était très douloureux et couvrait le dos du canapé de pré-sperme. Cette image salace ne fit qu'émoustiller encore plus Dean qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa retenue, le désir le bouffant lentement mais sûrement. Il savait que sous peu, il allait craquer et pilonner à grand coups de reins son ami jusqu'à jouir dans ses chairs chaudes...

\- Tu ne pourras plus jamais coucher avec un autre homme que moi, grogna Dean. Il n'y a que moi qui peut satisfaire ton petit cul de salope. T'es pas d'accord ? Demanda hargneusement Dean.

\- Oui ! Il n'y a que toi qui a une queue assez grosse pour me satisfaire, accorda Castiel, espérant que ceci rassure suffisamment Dean pour qu'il se décide enfin à le baiser comme il se doit !

\- Et comment ! Éructa Dean avant de finalement saisir fermement ses hanches pour commencer à le pilonner sans discontinuité.

Très vite, Castiel n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs ne pouvant que ressentir le plaisir fulgurant sans rien pouvoir y faire, n'y même l'intensifier tellement il était malmené. Il accueillait vaillamment la hampe de Dean en lui, hurlait à chaque coup de reins, en pleurait presque tellement le plaisir était insoutenable. Dean grognait fortement derrière lui, fasciné par l'état de soumission dans lequel était son ami, à crier et gémir obscènement, bouger des hanches pour avoir toujours un peu plus.

\- Oh putain, tu aimes, hein ?! Grogna Dean en admirant le visage cramoisi de Castiel, ses lèvres largement ouvertes tout comme ses fesses qu'il maintenait de la sorte de ses mains, son membre passant l'entrée de son intimité pour s'y enfouir profondément et frapper son point de délice lui faisant perdre la tête à coup sûr.

\- HAan OH Oui ! Dean !

Ce dernier sentait l'intimité de son homme se resserrer de plus en plus fortement autour de son membre, le faisant grimacer et accentuant le feu dans son bas-ventre. Castiel allait le perdre, l'emmener avec lui dans son orgasme. Il grogna fortement en se penchant sur le dos de Castiel, mordant son épaule fortement en se rengainant violemment en lui, sachant que...

\- DEAN ! HAAN... Son hurlement se tut soudainement pour laisser place à un couinement étranglé tandis que son corps était pris de spasmes de plaisir intense, son intimité emprisonnant le sexe de Dean en lui, le faisant jouir à son tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent longuement sans bouger, éprouvés par le puissant orgasme qu'ils venaient de provoquer chez l'un et l'autre. Castiel sentit subitement ses paupières s'alourdir, la fatigue le prenant par surprise, si bien qu'il ne sentit quasiment rien lorsque le vide se fit en lui, Dean s'étant retiré. Il voulut se relever mais il se sentait présentement tellement bien que l'idée lui passa vite. Dean fut surpris de voir son ami glisser doucement du dossier du canapé et le récupéra rapidement entre ses bras, constatant qu'il s'était évanouit avec tendresse. Faut croire qu'il avait effectivement réussi à lui bousiller son système nerveux, sourit-il avant de soulever Castiel pour aller le déposer sur son lit. Il le nettoya rapidement, finit de le déshabiller et le recouvrit des couettes avant de le rejoindre, le prenant contre lui.

Il observa un instant Castiel, étant toujours un peu surpris de voir à quel point leur relation avait radicalement changé en l'espace de deux jours à peine... C'était complètement dingue. On ne pouvait pas changer aussi rapidement, Castiel avait déjà des sentiments pour lui donc c'était sans doute moins incroyable pour lui mais alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami durant tout ce temps sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il ne voyait que ça pour expliquer un tel changement en si peu de temps. Il sourit tendrement toute fois, trop bien loti pour s'en faire davantage et embrassa le front de son bel endormi.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie du portable de Castiel qui se redressa avec difficulté, préférant de loin rester tout contre le torse de Dean, mais celui-ci commençait déjà à grogner et à s'agacer de la sonnerie de son portable. Castiel le localisa sur sa table de chevet et s'en empara rapidement avant de retourner dans la chaleur de Dean en répondant. Dean l'écouta en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Allô ?... Oui ça va et toi ? ... Maintenant ?... Heu... C'est-à-dire que... Fit avec hésitation Castiel en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean. Oui, je comprends, oui pas de souci, finit par dire son brun avant de raccrocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien de grave, juste...

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la sonnette de son appartement sonnait. Il se leva et enfila rapidement un jean, Dean suivant le mouvement. Le brun sortit torse nu de la chambre avant que Dean n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit et ouvrit la porte de son appartement, lui laissant apercevoir un jeune homme plutôt grand avec un col en V et une certaine malice dans le regard.

\- Salut, Cas, vraiment désolé de venir te déranger si tôt le matin mais j'ai vraiment besoin de mon dossier pour travailler, fit l'homme avec un accent anglais.

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Je ne sais pas où tu l'as mis, en revanche, fit Castiel en se poussant sur le côté pour laisser entrer l'homme qui stoppa net sa progression dans l'appartement lorsqu'il remarqua Dean en train de le fixer suspicieusement.

\- Qui c'est ce beau mec, Cas ? Demanda l'homme avec un regard intéressé posé sur Dean, qui plissa les yeux.

\- Balthazar, je te présente Dean, commença Castiel. Dean, je te présente mon salopard d'ami d'enfance.

Balthazar haussa les sourcils à l'appellation tandis que Dean s'approcha soudainement du pauvre gars qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Alors c'est toi, grogna férocement Dean en empoignant brutalement le col de Balthazar qui le regardait comme s'il était fou. Et en plus, t'oses me faire du rentre-dedans alors que tu l'avais lui ! Alors que tu as été son premier mec !

\- P... Par Dean, tu veux dire... Le Dean ?! S'exclama Balthazar en regardant Castiel qui observait l'altercation d'un air désabusé.

\- Exact ! Alors maintenant tu peux dire adieu à son joli petit cul parce qu'il est tout à moi. Pigé ? S'exclama férocement Dean. Tu ne tentes ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de te le taper à nouveau et je te le ferais regretter, crois-moi. On est clairs ? Demanda sévèrement Dean, son regard acerbe ne lâchant pas son vis-à-vis qui avait un sourcil tiquant nerveusement.

\- Très clairs... Répondit doucement Balthazar.

\- Parfait, fit Dean avant de relâcher l'anglais pour retirer son T-shirt sous deux paires de yeux surpris. Mets-ça, Cas, fit-il en lui jetant son T-shirt.

\- Dean, c'est vraiment pas nécessaire, se plaignit-il, mais il abdiqua et l'enfila lorsque son ami lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, vu comme il me bassinait avec ta merveilleuse personne à longueur de journée, même si tu me le laissais je n'en voudrais pas, plaisanta Balthazar avant de recommencer à chercher son dossier.

Dean le regarda à distance avec un regard critique, bombant le torse pour paraître plus imposant, ce qui fit sourire Balthazar qui mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ce regard vert scrutateur ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte de l'appartement, il parvient à croiser celui bleu de son ami qui semblait aux anges... ce crétin.

\- Content que tu aies enfin réussi à te le faire, murmura-t-il avant de s'empresser de sortir en entendant un grognement mécontent derrière lui.

Balthazar entendit la porte se claquer, des voix hausser le ton et un bruit sourd signalant que l'un des deux avait plaqué l'autre contre cette même porte. L'anglais sourit doucement, content que son ami d'enfance aie enfin réussi à choper son crétin de meilleur ami.

Fin


End file.
